Resurection
by ShadowHunter
Summary: Sakura's dead. She has been for a long time... So Syaron has decided to try and bring her back.
1.

Disclaimer: Phooey. Don't own CCS.  
AN: To masterofwords- I did post this before, but I decided on bigger chapters... Meet Tomoyo. She is different.  
  
Chapter 3 - Meet Tomoyo  
  
He quickly flipped to the chapter.  
  
'I, Clow Reed, have discover how to resurect a human being after they have died. I myself do not dare to temper with nature, but you the reader might.'  
  
It gave a list of instuctions and items with which to prefrom the spell. He grabbed his jacket, and practicly flew out the door, and onto the streets of Hong Kong, holding the list that he would need to buy the ingredients.  
  
As he walked through the streets, his doubts came back. He heard some girls behind him giggle. Sakura sometimes giggled like that, but would she still be the same? He bought this and that, magical things and normal things, candles etc... All in order to bring her back. He should call Tomoyo to tell her about this...   
  
He shivered at the thought of calling her, though... He had loved Sakura, but Tomoyo had as well.. What happened to Tomoyo.. was scary. He might as well visit her in person... It might help her. He'd make the trip other, and bring her back with him.. He couldn't bring some of the ingredients on the plane with him, they couldn't come through Customs...  
  
***  
He was exuasted from the plane, so he stayed at a hotel near the airport. He took a taxi to the Daidoji mansion, the voice coming out of the intercom saying..   
  
"This is the Daidoji mansion. Name?"  
  
"Li Syaron. I'm here to see Daidoji Tomoyo."  
  
"Do you know her current state?"  
  
"Yes, I think this might help her somewhat."  
  
The gates opened and he walked to the giant building. Tomoyo had refused to go anywhere after she...  
  
He knocked the large ortimental knocker. A maid answered, wearing the little black dress and frilly white apron.  
  
"Li Syoran? Please come in. Mrs. Daidoji would like to see you first."  
  
It was reasonable that she would want to see him. He was led to one of those old-fasioned detailed-wallpaper cozy-fireplace living rooms, where Mrs. Daidoji was sitting. She smiled a weary smile at him, and gestered for him to sit down.  
  
"So... Long time, eh, Li-san?"  
  
"Yes, Daidoji-san. I'd like to see Tomoyo."  
  
"You don't want to haem her, do you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay, I trust you. Well then... Kikyo!"  
  
The maid answered. "Yes, Daidoji-san?"  
  
"Show him the way to Tomoyo's room."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then you, come with me."  
  
She led him up several flights of stairs until they reached a room near the top, with a door. The door had no window, and had several locks. The maid took out a set of keys and unlocked everything. The door swung open.  
  
***  
  
  
So how was Tomoyo? Why all the sercurity? What could require all this?  
  
...  
  
Tomoyo was insane.  
  
Not completely. Just tipping off the edge of sanity. After losing Sakura, she broke. Just.. counldn't handle much. Syoaran had loved Sakura, of course but Tomoyo.. Tomoyo had too. But with Tomoyo, there were complecations. such as her being female, and me. Tomoyo was still kind to me but I could tell she would have liked it if I hadn't come into the picture at all.  
  
So now she stayed in her room, sitting and watching all her tapes. She refused to leave. Her food was brought up, her clothes she made to pass the time, occaisionally. They were all comtumes of the strangest sort, like the battle costumes that Sakura had worn while she was capturing the clow cards. Tomoyo screamed in her sleep, when she slept at all. She would have commited suicide by now if her mother hadn't kept everything that could be used as a weapon away from her. Syaron hoped that he could help her out, that maybe the news he brought could save her mind.  
  
***  
  
Inside, she was sitting and sewing clothes. She was wearing the yellow dress Sakura had worn for catching The Ilusion. He looked around, and noticed that that television was behind a very solid screen, and most of the room was padded. A little disturbing, to see Tomoyo. Her eyes were unnarturally wide, and she was smiling brilliantly. I had to whisper as not to make her jump.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan... It's me, Li-kun..."  
  
She jumped out of her seat anyway, the dress and needle falling to the soft ground. She smiled at him, her fixed seemingly fixed that way. She didn't speak, I'd heard she hadn't for a long time.  
  
"I have to tell you something... I think I can bring Sakur-"  
  
Tomoyo screamed, either with delight or rage.  
  
"Sakura? Oh Sakura! She's back? Did she not really die? Was it all a mistake?"  
  
She seemed a lot more normal, and her face had straightened itself out. I decided it would be okay to tell her about the spell.  
  
"No, but there's a spell I can use to bring her back!"  
  
She squealed with delight, and I smiled as I had not for ages.  
  
***  
  
The spell was to be preformed at midnight, of a full moon. Luckily the next full moon was in a week. I let Tomoyo follow me around for the rest of the week. I took her swimming, once, and I knew that she was getting better. She had started taking pictures of me, but thank god I didn't have to wear costumes.  
  
I enjoyed her company. It was nice. We talked, although sometimes she was a little strange. I was happy for her, and for myself.  
  
***  
  
At last it was time for the spell. I set it up, the knives in the right places and the candles lit. Tomyo wasn't there, I didn't dare let her be. She was getting better, but she could interfere and cause it all to be lost.  
  
I drew blood from my arm with each knife, and dropped it in the cirle of candles. Some chanting was done, and a wind blew all the candles out. There was a heavy scent of lavendar in the air, and a blurry figure started to appear. It flickered, and there was Sakura lying on the ground. He cried and embraced her, kissing her face. She blinked, then fell asleep. I carried her down to a bedroom, didn't matter which one.  
  
***  
It's not over.. Although it seems so. Reveiw, please? 


	2. The Fall

Discliamer: Clamp owns Sakura! Not me! Don't hurt meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
AN: This is very sad... *sobsob* Sakura's dead, and Syoaran's turned into an empty shell... But there's a way to bring her back! *note to people who read this before* I've decided you need bigger doses with longer amounts of time inbetween. Yay!  
  
Resurection  
Chapter 1- The Fall  
  
Syoaran watched.  
  
Helpless.  
  
"Sakura! Don't!"  
  
It was no use. He didn't know what was going on. Sakura was under a spell. The Key of the Seal was at her house... useless against the spell. She was only fourteen... Too young to die...  
  
For one second, she was normal. "I'm going to die." she said tentatively. "I can feel it. I'm sorry. I love you... Don't forget me-" Then, her eyes turned that horrible hollow white, and she jumped off the building to the cars below.   
  
She was dead before she hit the ground.  
  
"SAKURA!"  
  
***  
  
He woke up. The same nightmare... a replay of the thing that happened. He looked at the picture of Sakura by his bedside. "Beautiful... She was beautiful..."  
  
Eighteen years old. Some people said that he wasn't healthy, hanging on to her after she had been dead so long. But if he forgot, if he allowed himself to let go for even a second, she might really *die*...  
  
School. He had wanted to stop after she died, but... Fujitaka had insisted. he had been kind, taken Syoaran in to his house, helping him... Letting him be closer to her. He was in her room.. Even Touya was being nicer to him. He didn't mind. He didn't even care anymore.  
  
He got dressed, then went down just before Fujitaka called...   
  
"Breakfast! Oh, Syaoran... I'm sorry, just an old habit. It's been a long time, but Sakur-"  
  
He stopped dead. Tears were forming in both their eyes. Syaoran caught them before they got out of control.   
  
Touya walked in. "Hello."  
  
"H-hello..." The tremor was still in his voice. He quickly sat down and ate. Clearing his plate, he grabbed his things and went off for school in the motorbike he bought.  
  
Thus ariving at school, he walked into class. Some girls giggled, some went into dream-states. The rest of the day went normally. He was a loner. At school he was an empty shell. A lot of the girls in school really liked him. Of course, he never had a relationship with any of them. It would seem like cheating.  
  
Then a note was passed to him. He read it. Neat handwriting. 'Meet me at the cherry blossom tree after school.'  
  
He went. It turned out to be Aiko, a girl in his class. The prettiest, most popular girl in school- dreamed of and wanted by all the other guys. Nothing in comparison to Sakura, though, no matter what anyone else thought.  
  
He spoke with almost no expression. "What do you want?"  
  
A giggle. "Oh, Syaoran-kun... I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Don't call me by my name. What did you want to say?"  
  
She moved very close to him. A bit too close. "Why don't you let anyone in your life?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it. Leave me alone."  
  
She scowled playfully. "It's that Sakura girl, isn't it? She always was such a bitch, never wanted to share you with anyone. It's been four years... C'mon, forget her." Her hands moved to the back of his neck and clasped.  
  
He didn't speak.  
  
She leaned in as if to kiss him, eyes closed and smiling like a hunter going in for the kill.  
  
He threw her away, letting her fall to the ground with a dull thud. It probably hurt a lot. The thought was comforting.  
  
"But why, Syaoran-kun? Why won't you let me in? I want you!"  
  
"It would be cheating."  
  
"But she's DEAD!"  
  
His eyes opened wide, then he ran to his house. Left here, right there... He ran all the way up to her room, pausing to put on slippers, then stared at her picture as he sobbed.  
  
"I'm... sorry..."  
  
***  
  
He sobbed there until he fell asleep. And then he had the same reacurring nightmare, where he was helpless to stop her death...  
  
He skipped school. He didn't want to face it.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
He could answer it, or not..  
  
He answered.  
  
"Li Syoran speaking."  
  
"Syoaran? Hello." His mother.  
  
"Mother?" He was a tiny bit surprised, but didn't change the expression in his voice.  
  
"Yes, dear. Please come home." She had been asking him to for quite awhile. He never agreed, though his house was the smallest bit comforting. He thought he could hold on better here than in Hong Kong.  
  
"Mother, I've told you. I do not wish to come home. I'm fine here."  
  
"Dear, I know how hurt you are, losing her. But I've been thinking... What if we could bring her back?"  
  
"It's impossible." He knew this was the only thing to say. It was the complete and utter truth, as far as he knew.  
  
"You could research in some of Clow's Books. Please. It just might be possible."  
  
He thought for a moment. It was to almost good to be true. But there could be a way... And if there was, and he didn't even try to find it... It would be even more his fault. He didn't want that at all.  
  
"I'm coming, mother. Expect me home soon."  
  
***  
He bought a ticket to Hong Kong. Sakura had always loved planes... The view from the window of one. The swirled clouds, the tiny streets... No wonder.  
  
She might be able to ride in one again.  
  
If resurection worked. Although not visable to anyone but himself, a tiny glimmer of hope had started inside himself. Faint, but there. Like a match lit inside himself. If he could bring her back, the match would turn into a fire, the warm feeling of love.  
  
He got on his flight, and waited for the plane to fly to Hong Kong. He could think here. If Sakura could be resurected, would she be fourteen still? Or his age? He didn't care. As long as it was Sakura. Not Aiko. Aiko would never, ever replace Sakura. Could never.  
  
But a dark thought grew in his mind. What if Sakura didn't want to be resurected? Would she hate him? And what if they couldn't resurect her at all?  
  
The flight ended. He took a taxi to where his house was. The ride was long, but he lasted through it. The thought of Sakura kept him going. Finally he arrived at his house. He payed the taxi driver, and walked through the large gate, up the stairs and into the front room.   
  
His mother was glad to see him, she rushed over to hug him and greet him and show him to his sisters... But he skipped right to the library. He had only come here for that.   
  
He glanced up at the tall ceiling and the oak shelves. It would take a while to find out how... But it was worth it. He spent day after day there, eating there, sleeping little. Dozing on occaision, weak...  
  
This went on for three days. He was just finished his either thirty-fifth or fifty-third, he didn't remember or care... He was almost ready to give up, to go back... Then something made him turn around, and glance at the shelf near the table he was at...  
  
A faint glow came from it, a old, used-looking book at the very edge of one of the shelves. He opened it. He had to dust it off. It had proabably never been read.  
  
He heart beat fast. He thought of her face, the white hollow eyes as she fell from the top of the tower...  
  
The book was called Life and Death by Clow Reed. He looked in the table of contents. Afterlife, Fear of Death, The Meaning of Life, Long-Living...   
  
The very last chapter.  
  
Titled 'Resurection.' 


	3. The End of All

Disclaimer: Don't own Card Captor Sakura.. If I did, I'd be rich. And have someone else type for once.  
AN: This might be late, because I'm writing a new fic, and brushing up an old one. Sorry... -_-;;  
  
Resurection  
Chapter 3- Welcome Back  
  
The day after, Sakura made breakfast. She burned the pancakes, and in the end they went out to a cafe where Touya was the manager. She was still the same. Life cotinued much the same as before she fell, and Syaron moved out into a house of his own. Tomoyo is completely better, and has moved out as well.  
  
So everything was okay.  
  
**  
  
Syaron had been watching the news. He was going to change the channel when he saw somwthing odd. There was a story about children.. and what happened to them.  
  
He looked at the screen, terified by the images he saw. He didn't scare easy, but this was just wrong.  
  
There were four children, their eyes dull and pure white. They were all terribly frightning, in a way that was unexplainable. They never smiled, never spoke. They didn't even move. everything inside them, it said, was gone, but they still lived. They were like skins. He wondered if they even had souls...  
  
**  
  
Life continued otherwises normally, until one night he as at Sakura's house. It was near 1 in the morning, he was just on a walk and decided to see if there were light on. He caught Sakura going into the house.  
  
Her mouth.. Was dripping blood. She was grinning. Syaron thought about it after being horrified at her. But it wasn't possible. Not at all. The spell had been done perfectly, and hadn't mentioned anything like this...   
  
The idea stuck in his mind, filling his thoughts, comsuming him. He had to know, to stop what he had possibly made.  
  
**  
  
He went to the house at about midnight, thinking it would take only an hour or so to... He still didn't know the word for it. He staked himself outside her yard, watching the door from a hidden shadow. She came out.  
  
His heart stopped. He had never acually thought it might be true, had he? He followed her. She was heading for a house far away. To make sure she was never suspected, he thought, still not believing his beautiful Sakura would do anyhting like this.  
  
She snuck into the house. He didn't followed. He heard a muffled sound, then watched as Sak- No, this wasn't Sakura, he thought. Not this thing that ate children. It had proabably noticed the resurection and snuck into her body. Not Sakura. It had never been her. It came out of the house, dragging a child with duck tape over his -it was indeed a boy, he noticed- mouth. He didn't want to see more. He left it to her.  
  
**  
  
The next day, his thoughts were not on what he was doing, namely having a pinic with it. If it could do that to children, he didn't want to imagine what it would do to him if he told it he knew. It used Sakura's voice, which almost made him throw up the perfect little lunch. He had decided to kill it tonight, after it had fed.  
  
**  
  
That night, he crawled into her room. There was a tree outside it and was easy enough to get into. There she was, sleeping so peacefully... So like Sakura... It made his stomach turn to notice how like Sakura it was, the blank look, no snoring.. It brought tears to his eyes to press the knife near it's throat.. He closed his eyes, screwed them tight against reality.  
  
And slit it.  
  
He cried out, he knew he did, although he didn't beleive it to be real. Nothing more than a dream, a fairy tale... He hoped. It dissapeared. He wondered how. But it was replaced with..   
  
Sakura. The real one. Not the fake, not the shell, not the canniblaistic thing. He held her tight against himself.  
  
**   
The children neevr went back. It was permanent. Skaura moved into Syaron's house a day or so ago, and they both attend college. It was maybe they happiest ending they could have hoped for. 


End file.
